


MardLu Week 2018

by Im_ur_Misconception



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Humor, Character Death, Child Death, Courtroom Drama, Domestic Violence, Drama & Romance, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Family Drama, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Legal Drama, Sexual Humor, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_ur_Misconception/pseuds/Im_ur_Misconception
Summary: Welcome to MardLu Week 2018, created by the talented and Sassy MadSoullessQueen. I am partaking of it and hope you all come and read, maybe enjoy? This will be some of my darker work. Really pushing my boundaries and my comfort zone. So, this will be one of many trigger warnings. More tags might pop up as the stories are written in full.





	1. Notice

Welcome to MardLu Week, created by the ever talented and saucy MadSoullessQueen. It shall run from January 1 to Jan 9. And I do intend to participate in it this year. Warning, my posting of the chapters might be a bit not on schedule…

 

So, without further ado, I give you the prompts for each day!

 

**Day 1:** _Pray_

**Day 2:** _Grudge_

**Day 3:** _Premature_

**Day 4:** _Edict_

**Day 5:** _Coffee_

**Day 6:** _Book_

**Day 7:** _Marked_

**Day 8:** _Roses (special)_

 

Now, I do not know as of yet if the chapter will interconnect to weave a singular tale, or if they will be each their own unique little drabbles. Either way, I am excited to get a chance to attempt a real MardLu experience.  And this is Sans the MardLu one shot in FT Pairings: Roll of the Dice, or ‘A New Weapon for Lucy’. Those are all their own little shit balls of hectic, chaotic, fucking goodness. 

 

Also, I am actually participating in NaNoWriMo this year, so… yeah… LahCy week might be a bit late in getting posted as it starts on the 2nd of December this year. 

 

Thank you all for stopping by, attempting to stomach my slightly off-kilter, horrid writing. Please come back. 


	2. Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events didn't play out like Lucy had hoped when she sacrificed one of her precious SPirits keys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or it’s characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.]
> 
> [A/N: MardLu Week was created by the amazingly talented MadSoullessQueen. Please pop on by her MardLu if you haven’t already!]

Prey (Noun)  the  action or habit of preying

* * *

 

She lay there on the cold stone floor. Her body ached and felt empty. So, so empty. She had given something so precious in a Sacrifice to save those she loved, held dear, meant the world to her. And it had failed. Now, here she was suffering the consequences for her actions. Her capture by a man of cold beauty.   
  
Months had come and gone, despair settling deep in what was left of her soul. Magic had been taken from EarthLand. Demons ruled the world now, leaving humans as nothing but slaves to be either experimented on, served as food for some of the demons, or in her case… well, she didn’t want to think about it. Gladly she would accept the physical torture that she was put through. Body already used to it from the escapades of her former team. Of whom she was shocked to learn, one was an actual demon and the younger brother brought back to life by Zeref himself.    
  
Taking in a slow deep breath, feeling her lungs rattle in her chest, she heard the familiar footsteps echoing down the hall. Drawing ever closer. Instinct had her body wanting to curl up into a small ball, to try and hide from who she knew was coming down the all. Aware that the person was aware she was aware. An aspect she hated. Though it seemed to amuse that man.    
  
Soon enough the footsteps stopped outside her cell. The sound of chanting to release the shield that kept her trapped in the little 5ft by 6in cell. Since she had proven resourceful and had picked the original lock and almost escaped. The beating from that had left her almost dead to wake up in a tube in the lab. Anger written on the bunny-eared Demon that she’d later learn was called Lamy. The demon hated her because of her looks. Sighing, she shifted, pushing her body up so she was half sitting. Forcing her face into a blank mask.    
  
It had become routine, they both knew it. So, as the door opened she lifted her eyes to look into his dark ones. Which narrowed as the Demon King scowled back at her. She could feel his mind pushing at her’s. While she struggled to keep erecting barrier after barrier there. Futile was the word that best described this. When it annoyed him enough, he slammed against her, causing her to gasp for air as her body went limp on the floor.    
  
“Why do you keep this up? It has been a year, yet you have yet to break. I keep you alive because of E.N.D’s fondness for you, Celestial Mage,” he sneered at her.    
  
This had her lifting an eyebrow. As she mentally pulled up a random quote from one of her favorite movies and books,  _ ‘ _ _ I say, does anyone want to play a game of Scrabble?’ _ Causing him to lift one of his own eyebrows. Though it wasn’t obvious, she knew she took him off guard and was making him think. Not what prey was supposed to do. As he tried to recall where it came from. She had learned to read him, slightly, in the last year with this almost daily routine.    
  
She kept her face blank as his lips curled up in a twisted smile as he looked down at her. Throat going dry as he stepped the short distance to her, hand threading in her dirty, matted hair. Just to fight to keep from screaming in pain as he easily lifted her thin, emaciated body from the floor, causing her chains to clang as they shifted with her.    
  
“I ask for so little. Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave,” he quoted back to her.    
  
She didn’t struggle, no. Instea,d she worked her mouth a bit opening and closing it. Letting her tongue move around. Then she smiled at him, before she spat in his face.    
  
“Never,” she said in a hoarse voice before she was tossed roughly onto the ground again.    
  
This time though she was unable to keep from crying out in pain, before her mind was assaulted in the worst way possible. Causing her body to arc and writhe on the floor. Eyes seeing nothing but white and red due to the only thing she could feel and think, pain. There was no prayer for her. She knew this. And death wouldn’t come either. But she was a Fairy Tail Mage, even if her magic was gone, her word was her contract and he couldn’t make her break it. And Fairy Tail Mages didn’t make very good prey.


	3. Grudge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grudges come in all shapes and forms. And Mard... well he has several.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or it’s characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.]
> 
> [A/N: MardLu week was created by the amazingly talented MadSoullessQueen. Please pop on by her MardLu if you haven’t already!]

Grudge (noun) A feeling of Ill will or resentment.

* * *

 

 

He walked back down the hall, the sobbing from the cell fading into background noise. It as obvious by how the smaller, weaker demons that Lamy had been making from the humans she was allotted every month scattered, how furious he was. But it was due course. That woman would not be broken. And harming her to the point of death would mean his own, E.N.D. had been very clear about it. Though it was not lost on him the Irony that the book he had carried, trying to wake up, was a former Fairy Tail member. Talk about a Wolf in Sheep’s Clothing. 

Narrowing his eyes as felt a very unwanted presence at the end of the hall. Slowing to a stop, he stood there waiting for the other person to come out of the shadows. Steeling himself for whatever the bastard would do, since he had rather unpredictable moments. So, when the man stopped out, horns glinting in the torchlight, as large red scaled wings and tail shifted. Putting him on edge, knowing it was futile to try and read this male’s mind. It was literally chaos personified.    
  
“You were with her again, I can smell her tears and hear her whimpers.”    
  
Mard said nothing, just met that cold, dark gaze. How far the mighty had fallen and changed since the battle and Magic was ripped away from the humans, ushering in the age of Demons. Though he had achieved his goal, Mard Geer now had a major grudge. E.N.D. took over his role as leader of the Demons. Making him look like he was nothing to be worried about. All after the girl had summoned the Celestial King and tried to stone him.   
  
“Remember, do not put her near death, Mard.” 

With that said, he watched as E.N.D. turned and walked away tail swishing in obvious agitation. There was still a bit of the former person inside of the demon, but he wouldn’t say anything. Turning and going down another hall he figured he could attend to his roses. It was time for their feeding and there were a few humans who were left over from that guild that would make great fertilizer. And help soothe his ego. As well as give him something to hurt the girl with tomorrow. 

 


	4. Premature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or it’s characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.]
> 
> [A/N: MardLu week was created by the amazingly talented MadSoullessQueen. Please pop on by her MardLu if you haven’t already!]

**Premature - (Adjective): occurring or done before the usual or proper time; too early.**

* * *

 

 

Her head lifted as she heard the sound of those footsteps coming down the hall again. It had been a few days since the last visit. Not that she cared. But from the light seeping in through the two tiny little slit and barred windows, Lucy wondered what was going on. The bastard never came before ten am. And she could easily tell it was dawn. His visit was too early.    
  


Slowly she maneuvered her body into an upright position, mind still hazy with sleep. There was no way she would ever give the jackass the right to see her in a position of weakness, worse than he had her in already, of course. So, when his voice reached her, the runes flaring and vanishing before the door was unlocked and opened. Lucy couldn’t help but flinch back and press against the wall. Fear, pain, rage, sadness, anger all flooding her mind as her eyes focused not on her tormentor and capture, but who stood behind him.    
  
Swallowing as she heard a sigh from what had been her former guild and teammate. Then it walked into the room. Back going stiff and rubbing painfully against the stone, she watched with a wary gaze as Natsu, no E.N.D. walked over to her. While her mind played the fight between him and Gray before he literally slaughtered a person who had been a damn good friend. Making tears burn at the edges of her eyes.    
  
“You… are scared of me.” 

It was a statement. There was no emotion in those dark eyes as the demon before lifted a hand to reach for her. Making her whimper and try to pull even further away causing her body to shift and slide into a corner. Causing a small growl to come from the other side of the room, while Lucy saw a small smile curl the corners of the pink haired demon before her. Though it looked more like a smirk mixed with a snarl.    
  
Then she was whimpering again when that hand touched her face. There was no room for her to flinch or move away. Being literally cornered. Just as another growl came from across the room, drawing her gaze from the demon before her to the one who took such pleasure in Tormenting her. Only to freeze in shock at the dark aura radiating off him. As well as a few thorny vines curling around him.    
  
“It is not the time. Soon, you will come to me…” 

With that said, Lucy felt confused as she watched as E.N.D. Stood and walked towards Mard who stiffened and glared in unspoken anger at her former friend. Who just laughed and called him an impetuous child acting prematurely. Leaving Lucy to wonder just what was going on? What had just happened? Though she really didn’t want to know, because she would never come to that demons’ side. He wasn’t her friend, but enemy now.

 


	5. Edict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mard Geer is given a new law, commandment to live by. Of course, he is less than pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or it’s characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.]
> 
> [A/N: MardLu week was created by the amazingly talented MadSoullessQueen. Please pop on by her MardLu if you haven’t already!]

**Edict - Noun: an official order or proclamation issued by a person in authority.**

* * *

 

 

Days had turned into weeks, then months. Soon a year had come and gone. Mard Geer though was currently in a furious state of being and knew it showed. Which was something that didn’t happen normally? And as he turned and marched out of the throne room, away from E.N.D who was smiling widely at his back. Mard wanted nothing more than to attack the bastard and rip his throat out. It would be futile.    
  
Each step he took towards the cell that contained the still spirited and unbroken former Celestial Mage. Mard curled his lip up in distaste at what he was being forced to do. But he would not disobey his creator's ultimate creation. No, not when said creation was also his brother and their new king. His word was law and would be obeyed without question or fault.    
  
When he reached the door, Mard thought back to all the double visits he had made to this cell with E.N.D. And each time it had evoked things in him that were not pleasant and he refused to even think on whatever welled up inside of him and made him act like some animal being threatened. It was beneath him. The girl meant nothing to him other than a means of stress relief and a toy to break. Because what she had done was impossible, even if it was done through sacrifice.    
  
Opening the door, he heard her shift inside the room. Knowing she was sitting herself up so she was not giving him more power over her. This had him frowning. She always did this in defiance of him. Now though, he wondered how she was going to react to what he was going to do. It was disgusting in his mind having to do what was now a witnessed mandate, but to stay alive he would do it.    
  
Not saying a word as the door swung open Mard marched across the short distance, bending down and grasping the front of her shirt before his other hand clamped around her neck. With a quickly muttered spell, he removed his hand and an oddly delicate and intricate woven thorn choker was now situated there, with tiny white tea roses blooming at random intervals. That was not part of the spell but figured it had to do with the damn woman herself.    
  
Then standing up he snapped the fingers of one hand and the shackles binding her were gone. Making her eyes go wide and wary. Not wanting to hear anything he turned and began to walk out of the cell. Just to hear a muted squeak of shock and pain before there was scrambling. He didn’t want the damn girl to be bound to him. Sharing his space. Under his care. But now she was. A responsibility that he did not want. Though he would use it to his advantage as he did with everything else at his disposal.    
  
A short walk later he stopped before two tall, semi-ornate doors and opened them with a push. Walking in without a care, Mard counted in his head before a pained cry came from the woman. Who had not dutifully followed him into his chambers? His pet would come to learn that they were not to be more than their height in distance from him. Otherwise, they’d experience what they were at the current moment, pain from the tiny, delicate thorns of that choker that bound them to him. 


	6. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gift become a certain Demons addiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or it’s characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.]
> 
> [A/N: MardLu week was created by the amazingly talented MadSoullessQueen. Please pop on by her MardLu if you haven’t already!]

**Coffee - noun: Caffeinated Crack in A CUP. An Addictive substance that is integral so some peoples way of life! Take the cup away from certain people and you can die.**

* * *

 

 

It had been two months since she had been brought out of her cell. It was embarrassing and outright annoying on many levels having to stay within a certain range of the imperious Demon named Mard Geer Tartaros, now nicknamed Fallen Emperor Jerkwad in her mind. The fact that he knew what she was thinking even when she shielded her mind to the best of her meager abilities gave Lucy some pleasure. Because she hated it just as much as he did.    
  
Though what really chaffed her hide, figuratively and literally, was the small choker around her neck that was made of his curse, Thorny vines that had small, delicate tea roses on it. That thing let her know when she was too far away or did something that really displeased him. But the one thing about it that really made her want to rip it from her throat was it allowed him to not have to read her mind to find out what she felt… Nope the vile, yet pretty, little piece would have the flowers change color with her mood.   
  
Oh, yeah. That had been a thing that had the bastard preening like a fucking peacock when he realized he had made her so angry she shut her mind down almost completely to plot his murder. The tiny roses went completely black with little licks or red coming from their centers. Then again, how they found out about had been a great sense of amusement for all the other demons in the large floating cube that floated over earthland to spread its terror to the few free humans that were being hunted.    
  
“Are you listening to me?” 

Blinking her eyes she looked at the man beside her, no Demon now, and let her eyes drop. It hurt her physically to see what her best friend had become. That drew a deep, displeased growl from the demon beside her, before his clawed hand grasped her arm. Drawing a deep growl from the one behind her, following just within distance to not cause her harm. Making her lift her eyes up and roll them.    
  
“I said I have brought you something you like.”    
  
Blinking her eyes, Lucy tilted her head to the side and looked back at Mard Geer who was still growling at the fact that his ‘king’ was still holding her arm. And it was easy to tell he had no clue what was being talked about.    
  
“I brought you Coffee, Luce.” 

She couldn’t help it. Happiness bubbled up in her chest at the thought of the dark beverage. Giving a soft giggle, which had the growling stop and the sound of footsteps coming toward them. A hand stopping her before she could hug the Demon that still held her. Causing a flush to go across her face as that face she looked at gave a small smirk that reminded her of the past. Causing the happiness inside to vanish into a pit of sadness.    
  
“What is this Coffee?” Mard asked. 

Turning to look at her ‘keeper’ as it had been explained to her, she instantly put out several thoughts and facts. Watching as his dark eyes narrowed and glinted in interest. Before he gave a small nod of his head, jerking her so that the hand on her arm was dislodged.    
  
“I would like to try this beverage… of course, if the girl will allow it as it is a gift from you… my liege.” 

It was clear as day to Lucy that he was forcing himself to be respectful to E.N.D. Who just gave a low chuckle and shrugged before motioning for them to follow to where he had the beverage stored at. In her mind, Lucy was calculating how to get the perfect pot brewed and just how much of the drink would set her on a Caffeine high after not having it for over a year now. Then her mind conjured up images of a Caffeine high Mard Geer. Drawing soft giggles from her that had the Demon now on her other side glaring darkly at her.    
  
Yes, she wanted to see if the uptight Demon would have an addiction to one of her favorite poisons. Causing a Chibi version of herself to cackle like a lunatic in the back of her head as the images played like a short Lacrima video in her head of Mard being a fucking loon.


	7. Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Libraries are 'GREAT' places...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or it’s characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.]
> 
>  
> 
> [A/N: MardLu week was created by the amazingly talented MadSoullessQueen. Please pop on by her MardLu if you haven’t already!]

**Book - Noun or _Verb_ : to register or list (a person)**

* * *

 

 

He sat there in his favorite chair, two books in his lap. One open, the other closed and tucked between his hip and the arm of the piece of furniture. He was content. Slowly he flipped the page going over the runes written in Abyssal with one hand, while the other lifted the cup to his lips and sipped at the hot, dark beverage. Enjoying how the flavor coated his tongue as he swallowed it down. Coffee was indeed divine.   
  
It was a perk from the woman bound to him. At the thought of the woman, he looked up from what he was reading to see her sitting in a chair just within range of what was allowed. Her face showed just how enraptured she was with the tomb in her lap, as her eyes were wide behind the glasses she had on. The speed at which she was reading the tomb let him know that they’d be taking another break soon for her to get another stack of the damn things from the shelves. But it was the way her mind was working overtime with little thoughts and how it was organizing everything.    
  
He wouldn’t admit it aloud but he was fascinated by just how organized her mind was. It was also very chaotic. Letting his gaze slide down he saw that the roses were a soft pink with hints of yellow and orange. Telling him she was calm, happy, pleased, elated and many other things. It took him a few weeks to figure out what the colors had meant. And he had his own little book he wrote down the various emotions to colors in so that he could make sure. Black was bad. He had found out first hand that she could be violent and that one kick was enough to make him not push to that level.    
  
Of course, he had done it while in the presence of the others and E.N.D. Who had just given a soft verbal warning to not make the woman any madder than he already had. But he did anyway. There was no thoughts, just pure, raw instinct that had sent him flying through the damn wall into the lake that Tartaros was hovering over for the day. It was a more preferable landing than the ground. When he had climbed back in he saw her on the floor writhing in pain, bleeding profusely from what the tiny delicate thorns couldn’t suck up the crimson liquid fast enough.    
  
He had also wanted to punish her further but was forbidden that right. Told that if he did and it was found out he’d be flayed to within an inch of being alive. He knew that the woman was incapable of lying. Another thing he had put in the little book he had on the damn woman.    
  
“Your staring. Why?” 

Arching one eyebrow, Mard sniffed and returned his attention back to the book he had been reading. Not bothering to give her any damn answer. She hadn’t earned the right to have him reply to her as an equal. Though he felt a smugness from her that had him looking back up at her. Then realized he had brought his mug of Coffee back to his lips to sip from. A thing he was prone to do when he had a cup of the life-giving beverage, which was almost constantly.    
  
“Are you done reading your stack?” was all he asked. The slow shake of her head her answer, then he promptly ignored her. His way of letting her know to continue reading. Besides he wanted to go back to listening to her mind sort, file and connect the information is absorbed. 


	8. Marked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took a while, but dammit, it happened. Mard's a stubborn little cuss when he wants to be. So, I may have got a bit citrusy at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or it’s characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.]
> 
> [A/N: MardLu week was created by the amazingly talented MadSoullessQueen. Please pop on by her MardLu if you haven’t already!]

**Marked - Adjective: a badge, brand, or other visible sign assumed or imposed**

* * *

 

 

Both just stood staring in a mix of shock and abject horror at the pink haired demon sitting on the throne, who looked amused and serious all at the same time. Neither wanted to look at the other. It had been a total of two years since that fateful day. A little over a year and a half since Lucy had been brought from her cell and collared, made to follow Mard Geer like an obedient pet. A thing neither had liked, still didn’t like, but were used to. Now, now they were being told to do something that was just about preposterous.    
  
“He speaks my will.”    
  


At the sound of the deep voice behind them, both stiffened and slowly turned to look at the new speaker. One more stiff than the other. The sight of the tall, dark-haired, dark-eyed man in a white toga over a dark set of robes had both on edge. Though for different reasons.    
  
“Ah, you did decide to join us, Brother Zeref," E.N.D. said cheerfully.

This had one of the two whipping around, eyes wide in disbelief as they looked at the person on the throne before whipping their head back around to look at the black Wizard, the evilest wizard in all of Earthlands history. Horror on their face. Before noting that in his hands was a very familiar book with just three letters on its cover.    
  
“Well, I feel like being charitable. You may have some leeway to have privacy in your shared quarters.”    
  
This had both sputtering. One in indignation while the other was turning red in embarrassment and trying to denounce what they’d been ordered to do.    
  
“If you continue to balk you can do so right here before all of us. My word is law and it will be obeyed.” 

Both went silent as they quickly looked at each other. A silent conversation happening with just their eyes. A form of communication that they’d developed over the course of the last fourteen months. 

“I want to know why first,” Lucy spoke up after breaking eye contact with Mard, earning a soft hiss from him.    
  
There was silence as they both looked back at the Black Wizard. Who lifted an eyebrow and smiled at them. Then before either could react Zeref was before them, his hands on Lucy pulled her by her shoulders to his person. Making her pale and flinch in horror. While a deep, low rumbling growl erupted from Mard Geer. Causing the others in the throne room to suck in air and hold their breaths in anticipation. No one growled at Zeref. No one threatened their master and creator. Not even E.N.D. who if any dared to look was smiling on his throne, highly amused.    
  
“That is why. I created you Mard to lead until E.N.D. had awoken. And he was created from the remains of my younger brother who had been killed. But the thing was, he was supposed to be the one that would react to the Heartfilia Line, not you.” 

It was rather blunt, to the point explanation. That had Lucy feeling like her eyeballs were going to pop from their sockets and roll across the floor from the shock of it all. She didn’t like being held near Zeref. It made her skin crawl.   
  
“Now, are you going to fight this, or shall I make it happen," Zeref asked.  
  
Those words had Lucy shaking violently before she was ripped, painfully, from Zeref’s grasp. Blinking up at the man as he stepped back from her, a small dark smile playing across his lips before pain tore through her body, starting at the nape of her neck. Hands coming up to try and push at what was causing the pain before she gave a cry. Heat suddenly spreading through her nervous system to pool between her legs, making her gasp.   
  
She was untouched. Never been with a man before. And this was foreign but not foreign in feeling. She had used aides to help relieve some of her ‘tension’ before the world went to hell in a fucking handbasket. This liquid heat was definitely something that was a pleasure as it began to pool in the pit of her stomach and between her legs. Mind slowly going hazy.   
  
Soon the feel of arms sliding around her waist, gripping her tightly had her whimpering. Feeling a bit of shame as her half opened eyes saw everyone there watching them. Mixed reactions on their faces as they watched their former leader biting her, holding her body as if it was a lifeline. There was no way that she wanted this to happen in a place like this. Letting her hands drop, Lucy went limp and closed her eyes, feeling hot tears began to seep from under her lids.   
  
It was then that she felt something wash over her skin as vertigo hit her. When she opened her eyes, feeling as teeth released her neck she saw they were back in Mards room. Her body tensed for but a second as she felt warm, wet circles being drawn on the back of her neck. Causing small shivers of pleasure to race up and down her spine. Forcing her to press her thighs together in an attempt to alleviate the heat and pressure in her sex.   
  
Whimpering as she felt the arms around her waist shift, trailing long-fingered hands up her stomach to cup her very tender breast. Lucy tilted her head back, eyes wide and glazed with a need that was pulsing in her body. Just to see Mard Geer Tartaros looking down at her with need in his own eyes. Something was pulling at her, making her lift her arms up and thread her hands through his think purple hair and pull his head down to hers. Masking their lips together awkwardly in a heated kiss. As a low growl vibrated through her body, stimulating that pulsing sensation to a crescendo.   
  
Moaning into the kiss as she parted her lips as his tongue traced her bottom lips, back arching away from his chest as his fingers pinched her pebbled nipples through her shirt and bra. Her mind going hazy as she gave into whatever was compelling her. It felt so right, letting him torture her body the way he was. Bodies melding together as their tongues slid against each other in a vie for dominance. Soon she felt moisture seep through her panties and drip down her legs. As her body tensed and she screamed her release into their kiss.   
  
Once if finished she went limp, arms barely holding her up as Mard broke their kiss and gave a dark chuckle. Causing her body to shiver in delight and need again.   
  
"I am only beginning little rose," he whispered against her ear.   
  
The sound of his voice so low and husky had her squirming and attempting to press her body back against his. Just as one hand slid down her stomach and yanked her simple skirt from her hips.Before diving into drenched panties and cupping her swollen sex. Palm mashing against her delicate bundle of nerves while two fingers curled between her nether lips and plunged into her now quaking channel. Making her mind go blank as she cried out again, only to have his mouth cover hers in another searing kiss. Telling her he was marking her, claiming her as his and only his on some instinctual level.


	9. Roses (special)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I thought of the many ways to do this chapter. The word had my mind going in a flurry of many ideas. Before an emotional rollercoaster hit me and threw me for whiplash hell and a lot of things. Then I recalled some advice given to me a few months ago when I found out some news that was less than pleasant. They said think literal, realistic, practical and know you have a fucking hell of a support team. And well, that advice served for this. 
> 
> Enjoy the epilogue of MardLu or Stars and Roses Week!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or it’s characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.]
> 
> [A/N: MardLu week was created by the amazingly talented MadSoullessQueen. Please pop on by her MardLu if you haven’t already!]

**Rose(s) - Noun: any of the wild or cultivated, usually prickly-stemmed, pinnate-leaved, showy-flowered shrubs of the genus Rosa.**

* * *

 

 

Mard watched Lucy bending over, a smile on her lips as her chocolate colored eyes danced with warmth. It astounded him as he saw her blond hair shift and reveal the back of her neck and the mark that bound them together for life. It had originally replaced the choker that she had originally worn. Hell, she had insisted that he make her one just like she had before. Though now, the black and purple lines were an intricate line of thorns and small starburst lilies of all things. 

“Oh, darling that is well done,” Lucy cooed.    
  
A soft laugh brought him from his inspection to see her gently stroking one of their children’s heads. Narrowing his eyes as he saw the brilliant orange-hued haired, telling him it was his youngest child and only son, Alexander. Named after the species of Rose Breed that matched his hair. A thing that all his children shared. His eldest was Black Baccara. A child after his own heart.    
  
“Thank you, mama!” Alex said, his bright voice chimed before he was off.    
  
It had always struck him as odd that each of his children were born bearing a similar birthmark (Lucy explained it in great detail while attempting to break his hand on their third child). And each mark was that of a different rose. So, after Baccara and Geraldine having them in different locations and their hair settling into their shades of black-red and a blinding yellow-orange. Lucy had been adamant about naming the children after the rose their hair color resembled.    
  
The moment she had suggested it, he had balked thinking of the horror of his son being named after a rose. But the images she supplanted had put the fear of high deities that not even E.N.D. or his creator could match. So, being the smart male he was he acquiesced to his mate’s will. Finding the benefit more than exceeded his imagination, which was vast.    
  
“You know, your thoughts are just banging around in your head are gonna get you in trouble Mard,” Lucy’s voice brought him back to the present.    
  
Smiling as he watched her stand with their fifth child. He hoped beyond hope that this would be another boy. Smiling at his delicate, yet dangerously prickly Queen Novalis, Mard just gave a small nod of his head. Reaching out, his hand settling on her distended stomach just to get a sharp kick, making him chuckle.    
  
He could see eternity with his little mate beside him. He truly had come to understand this. Still, the two-year journey to get to where they had been and now fifteen years later he was pleasantly happy, content even. No longer wanting power. Not when he had it in Lucy and their four children.    
  
“So, Millie actually shifted forms to look like you in your Etheros form and scared our pink haired, throne sitting idiot,” Lucy said.    
  
The image playing in his head had his pride swelling immensely. “Ah,” was all he said in reply as he bent to the nearest bush and plucked a rose from it. Admiring the shade of red before standing and placing it in Lucy’s hair. It was called Victoria and something he figured he had achieved by having his life enriched with the woman next to him. Said a woman who was currently picturing him laying on a bed of multihued rose petals while she rode him with abandon. A thing he’d come to understand she was addicted to like he was to her and coffee.


End file.
